This invention covers a method for treating inner surfaces of conduits, such as conduits of vapour conduction installations, for example, in installations for electric energy production; according to said method a thermal projection device is deployed, through the end or a manhole of a conduit, and it comprises the operations of positioning, centering, possibly verifying the result, and advancing. It also comprises using mechanical, optical, acoustic or electronic means for recognition of any changes in direction of the conduit, and repositioning of the device in respect of said changes in direction.
This invention also comprises a device for treatment of inner surfaces of conduits which comprises a thermal projection device, pulling means, possibly means for centering a head for projecting particles of molten metal, pulling means and possibly a system for detecting any changes in direction of the conduit. The device also comprises means for supplying energy and feeding the metal to be projected.
Vapour conduits of all kinds of industrial installations, such as vapour conduits of energy production installations, are subject to aggression through abrasion, due to the high speed at which the vapour circulates, and this can be worsened by possible chemical aggression due to the ionisation of the vapour. Over time the abrasion becomes serious and can weaken the conduits. On one hand, these installations are extraordinarily costly, for which reason the replacement of material which can be preserved must be avoided, insofar as this is possible, and on the other, the use of a vapour installation in unsafe conditions proves highly dangerous, since any pore produced in the conduits, apart from a high risk for the safety of any operator who might be affected by the blast given off, would require immediate stoppage of the installation, replacement of the damaged section, and thorough revision of the entire installation, which would entail very high costs. Since there is wear, there has to be a replacement of the material dragged off by the vapour, so as to maintain the initial conditions, or at least safe conditions.